Il tempo non aspetta nessuno
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Era sola e stufa. Aveva ponderato quella decisione per mesi, ma non poteva aspettare oltre. Il tempo passava, e lei doveva prendere una decisione. Sarebbe vissuta con le conseguenze, ma ora voleva solo che giungesse il suo momento, e non essere più sola


Avevano tutti la loro vita.

Dopo la morte di John il Rosso, la vita era andata avanti per tutti, e tutti avevano, in un modo o nell'altro, raggiunto gli obbiettivi che si erano prefissati, erano giunti a quella felicità che avevano, ognuno di loro, agognato da sempre. Rigsby e Sarah, per la gioia del piccolo Ben, erano al fine convolati a giuste nozze, e stavano aspettando il loro secondo genito, una bambina; Van Pelt, dimenticato una volta per tutte il collega e le sfortunate relazioni collezionate negli anni dal suo arrivo in California, stava frequentando ormai da diversi mesi un professionista suo coetaneo, e la cosa, era chiaro a tutti, era ormai seria e sarebbe presto culminata con una proposta di matrimonio, o perlomeno con la convivenza; Cho continuava la sua bizzarra relazione con Summer, negando di avere una storia ma continuando a portarle fiori, rose rosse, ogni qual volta che la doveva incontrare; Tommy aveva incontrato una vice-sceriffo durante una delle sue "battute di caccia" e con lei stava avendo una relazione altalenante che tutti, in famiglia, si chiedevano come e quando sarebbe finita, e Annie aveva iniziato a notare, oltre alle pistole, anche i ragazzi.

Perfino Jane era stato in grado di rifarsi una vita. Dopo l'ennesimo tentativo di catturare John, aveva iniziato una relazione, inizialmente puramente fisica, con la più giovane Lorelai, relazione che era divenuta stabile e "reale" dopo che Susan Darcy, in un disperato tentativo di legittima difesa, aveva assassinato il serial killer, e adesso la coppia viveva insieme, in un appartamento che Jane stesso aveva acquistato per dimostrare la sua buona volontà alla donna, ed il suo desiderio di crearsi un domani al suo fianco, mettendo da parte le ombre del passato, e lei suggeriva silenziosamente il suo desiderio di proseguire lungo quella strada fermandosi, come diceva Jane, a guardare gli abiti da sposa come fosse stata una ragazzina sognante alla ricerca del suo principe azzurro.

In poche parole; tutti avevano la loro vita, le loro famiglie, tranne lei.

All'inizio non ci aveva mai fatto tanto caso, o forse non le importava. Il team era la sua famiglia, e poi aveva fatto per troppo tempo da madre ai suoi fratelli- e a Jane – per poter volerlo essere di nuovo. Ma all'epoca, quando il mentalista era entrato nel suo mondo, lei aveva solo 32 anni, era giovane ed era stata appena promossa. Aveva tutta la vita per farsi una famiglia, si diceva, e non voleva né poteva fare sacrifici che l'avrebbero potuta allontanare dal suo obbiettivo, raggiungere le vette del CBI. E poi, non era ancora pronta, era troppo spaventata dai ricordi del passato per essere una buona madre. Aveva ancora tempo, si ripeteva, un giorno sarebbe stata pronta, e avrebbe avuto un brav'uomo che l'amasse al suo fianco. Ma non allora.

Gli anni avevano iniziato a passare, e da 32 di anni ne aveva ormai 38, e non le importava più di fare carriera, anche perché era convinta che non avrebbe più potuto farla; troppi casi chiusi in maniera poco ortodossa, troppi richiami ufficiali alla sua unità, troppe sospensioni. Ma almeno, lei aveva Jane che chiudeva i casi e dava alle famiglie la possibilità di andare avanti, chiudendosi quei dolorosi capitoli alle spalle. Non era forse più importante del suo egoistico desiderio di essere madre? Non ne aveva bisogno, faceva del bene. Alla lunga, le sarebbe bastato. E poi, lei non era l'unica ad essere sola, era in buona compagnia, con i suoi colleghi che condividevano le sue miserie esistenziali.

Nemmeno un anno dopo, però, la sua strada si era incontrata con quella di Greg, ex fidanzato ai tempi del liceo, amore di molti anni, e tutto quello che aveva creduto di sapere su di sé, e di volere, era stato messo in discussione; vent'anni prima, lei e Greg erano stati fidanzati, e innamorati a tal punto da parlare di matrimonio, ma lei aveva messo altre cose davanti a lui, il suo desiderio di entrare nelle forze dell'ordine in primis; si erano ripromessi di andare avanti comunque, lottare per quella relazione, e avevano fatto progetti, progetti che avevano messo in stallo perché lei voleva altro dalla vita prima. E lui, dopo innumerevoli tentativi di mediazione, aveva ceduto, e detto basta.

Vent'anni da quel giorno, e lei era ancora la stessa donna di allora, ancora sola e ancora con il lavoro davanti a tutto, seppure in maniera diversa; Greg, invece, quegli obbiettivi che si erano prefissati, quei progetti che avevano fatto abbracciati sotto una coperta davanti al camino della casa in Chicago, li aveva raggiunti; Greg si era sposato, aveva avuto successo nel lavoro ma, soprattutto, aveva dei figli che lo amavano alla follia. Aveva raggiunto tutti quegli obbiettivi, esaudito tutti i suoi desideri, non con lei, ma con un'altra donna.

Wayne aveva Sarah. Cho aveva Summer. Van Pelt aveva Gabriel, Jane aveva Lorelai, Greg aveva tutto e di più. Lei aveva, quando lui ne aveva voglia, Mashburn, che la invitava ogni tanto nella camera da letto del giorno per ricordare i loro piacevoli interludi passati sotto le lenzuola. Ecco cosa aveva lei, a quasi quarant'anni.

Era sola, ed era stufa.

Aveva ponderato quella decisione per mesi, posticipandola all'infinito, dicendosi che era sbagliato, che si stava comportando da egoista, ma non poteva aspettare oltre. Il tempo passava, e lei non stava certo divenendo più giovane. Doveva prendere una decisione, e al più presto. Poi, sarebbe vissuta con le conseguenze, qualunque esse fossero state, e avrebbe fatto del suo meglio, tentando di fare meglio che con i ragazzi, meglio che in passato. Ma doveva decidere. Era ora, non poteva più aspettare. Ma soprattutto, non voleva. Era stufa di essere la ruota di scorta, l'ultima ruota del carro. Voleva che giungesse anche il suo momento, e se la vita non le dava le carte adeguate, allora si sarebbe arrangiata, giocando alla meglio la mano che si trovava in mano. Ma se voleva farlo, doveva farlo ora.

Sentì chiamare il suo numero, e la voce dell'altoparlante la risvegliò, riportandola a quel luogo, quel momento, quella scelta, scrollò il capo e si alzò, avviandosi verso la porta appena aperta, da cui fuoriusciva una fioca luce azzurrina, irreale tanto era rilassante. La donna al banco dietro alla porta le diede una serie di cartelline, sorridendo di un sorriso sforzato, e Teresa reciprocò l'azione, seppure timida e titubante, mentre con le mani afferrava i fogli, stringendoli, tremante, quasi avesse avuto paura che si sarebbero potuti incenerire.

Era una scelta egoista, lo sapeva, ma non poteva fare altro. Non poteva aspettare altro tempo, non poteva sperare che magicamente le carte nelle sue mani si trasformassero. Quella era la mano e quella sarebbe stata, volente e nolente. Non le restava che giocare la sua partita, procedendo a testa alta qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, certa della sua decisione, senza ascoltare gli altri.

Si sedette nell'atrio e iniziò a far scorrere le immagini e le scritte, decisa a prendersi il suo tempo, fino a che il suo cellulare non squillò (Cho, con un altro caso, dove era richiesta la sua presenza ); infilò nella borsa i fogli, e si incamminò di corsa verso la macchina. Avrebbe dato un'occhiata in serata, il tempo stringeva, ma non così tanto. Poteva aspettare alcune ore, ma non di più. Dopotutto, ormai l'appuntamento era già stato fissato. C'era solo quel piccolo, quasi, ormai insignificante, particolare da decidere, e poi sarebbe stata cosa fatta. Pochi giorni, e la solitudine sarebbe finalmente giunta al termine, lasciando spazio ad una nuova realtà per lei, una realtà che, doveva ammetterlo, Lisbon non vedeva l'ora di sperimentare, seppure fosse combattuta al riguardo. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso della sua felicità, non dopo aver accettato un tale compromesso, aver fatto una scelta così egoista. Ma per una volta, voleva essere egoista, voleva fare quello che aveva atteso una vita per poi rimanere delusa. Voleva e doveva. Qualche giorno, e addio solitudine.

* * *

Lisbon si era trasformata nell'ombra di sé stessa, sembrava irriconoscibile.

La trasformazione era stata graduale, se doveva essere sincero, ma all'epoca era stato troppo preso da tutto quanto- John il Rosso, il suo passato, la sua vendetta, Darcy che lo credeva uno degli amici della sua nemesi se non la sua nemesi stessa- per farci caso più di tanto o, peggio ancora, dar peso alla cosa ; l'incontro con Greg Tayback, Jane lo sapeva, aveva peggiorato la situazione- qualunque essa fosse stata- e di nuovo lui aveva preferito non infischiarsi. Lisbon poteva tenersi pure i suoi segreti, e fino a che lei aveva dei problemi suoi, c'era una buona possibilità che non avrebbe ficcato il naso nei guai del suo consulente. E poi, per quanto fosse brutto a dirsi, non poteva perdere tempo a preoccuparsi per una donna tutta d'un pezzo come Lisbon, dura e pura, quando c'era Lorelai che rubava la scena a chiunque altro con il suo fascino ed il suo calore, ed il bisogno di darle affetto e protezione che ispirava in chiunque le si avvicinasse, mentre la poliziotta era ben in grado di badare a sé stessa.

Poi, però, era successo qualcosa, ed il cambiamento, lo sconvolgimento nella vita di Teresa, qualunque fosse stato, era stato talmente grande da stravolgere la sua intera esistenza.

Lisbon aveva smesso di frequentare tutti i luoghi dove andava solitamente, e aveva detto addio alle celebrazioni di fine caso, battendo in ritirata ogni volta che la cosa veniva accennata; non accettava nemmeno più gli inviti che non fossero strettamente connessi alle indagini, messa a disagio, probabilmente, dal fatto che molte volte finivano per organizzare incontri galanti a più mani in cui lei era l'unica single. Aveva perfino iniziato a snobbare il caffè e le brioches che lui, di tanto in tanto, le prendeva da Marie. Jane lo aveva preso come un fatto personale- della serie, dove vai tu, io non seguo – ma poi, Lisbon, ad un certo punto, aveva smesso di alienare solamente lui.

Era passata direttamente ad alienare tutto e tutti.

Ormai non usciva nemmeno più per i casi, e aveva scoperto che stava confabulando con Bertram, di cui, dopo la chiusura del caso John Il Rosso, era divenuta la pupilla, per una nuova posizione, di maggiore prestigio, che tuttavia le avrebbe negato la possibilità di lavorare attivamente sul campo, e che l'avrebbe portata via da Sacramento. Capiva, ed in un certo qual senso, condivideva, il suo desiderio di salire, migliorarsi, ma non tollerava quei segreti, e, ipocrisia delle ipocrisie, che lei gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Perché ora, perché quella posizione? Perché desiderava andarsene, e perché non lo aveva detto loro? Temeva non l'avrebbero capita, appoggiata?

Probabile, considerato il complesso della santa di Lisbon.

Restava il fatto che lei gli stesse mentendo- o meglio dire, nascondendo la verità- e che Jane non lo volesse accettare, non potesse accettarlo, vuoi per orgoglio o….o non lo sapeva. Sapeva solo che doveva sapere cosa stesse accadendo, se non altro, per vendicarsi, magari imbarazzarla. Se lo sarebbe meritata, visto come li stava estraniando dalla sua vita nell'ultimo periodo.

Attese che Lisbon raggiungesse Wainright per fornirgli le ultime delucidazioni sul caso su cui stavano lavorando, un caso parecchio complicato che li aveva visti protagonisti indiscussi alla caccia del killer di turno per giorni e giorni- sarebbe stata ore, impiegata a spiegare ogni più minuzioso particolare alla matricola del CBI, e questo sarebbe andato a suo favore, avrebbe avuto il tempo di entrare e cercare quello che più gli premeva, la verità.

Così fece.

La porta si aprì senza troppi problemi- non era una novità, ed era piacevolmente sorpreso che la donna non avesse preso delle contro-misure per evitare un altro increscioso incidente in cui lui fosse messo nella incresciosa, seppur spassosa, situazione di dover fabbricare prove false - e Jane si diresse subito verso il suo obbiettivo primario, la scrivania del suo superiore, cassetto di mezzo, quello dove teneva la bottiglia di whisky, una bottiglia che non era vuota come aveva pensato all'inizio, temendo una caduta nello stesso baratro occupato prima dal di lei padre, era ancora peggio. La bottiglia non c'era.

Al suo posto, cartellette trasparenti, con dati, immagini, fotografie e storie, più o meno veritiere, meno, se doveva dare un parere, come pure poco vere parevano le fotografie, molto probabilmente ritoccate con Photoshop. Jane si sedette alla scrivania del capo con le gambe sul tavolo, caviglie incrociate, facendo scorrere immagini e tutto quanto il resto, ridendo come un pazzo all'idea di Lisbon che si rivolgeva ad una agenzia di appuntamenti- davvero bassa, come cosa, e abbastanza tragica, considerato cosa era accaduto la volta in cui avevano indagato al riguardo, anche se Rigsby aveva trovato Sarah in quella occasione – fino a che non arrivò all'ultima pagina, che lo fece smettere di ridere, cogliendo la sua completa attenzione; era una ricetta medica, a nome di Lisbon, con nomi di medicinali, quantitativi, orari, e annotazioni di luogo, data e ora di una certa procedura, con tanto di preventivo a cinque cifre allegato.

Il nome della clinica lo sconvolse, come pure la descrizione, sommaria, a parte, della procedura, dei tempi, dei possibili esiti… riconobbe subito il nome, scritto in eleganti caratteri blu in alto, e immediatamente fece i collegamenti del caso, maledicendosi per non aver capito subito cosa stesse accadendo, chiedendosi come fosse stato possibile che non avesse colto al volo quale fosse il vero problema di Lisbon….

Era una clinica specializzata nella procreazione assistita.

Era consapevole che Lisbon non avesse problemi di fertilità – nei primi anni in cui avevano lavorato insieme, i suoi cicli erano stati più puntuali di un orologio svizzero, come pure le associate voglie di cioccolato bianco, che diversamente snobbava, e non si era mai lamentata di mestrui particolarmente dolorosi, né aveva mai visto ricette mediche per antidolorifici specifici nei suoi raid della scrivania del capo; tutto questo faceva credere che Lisbon non avesse problemi di fertilità. Né tantomeno li aveva il suo "compagno", se così lo si poteva chiamare, considerato che non aveva una relazione stabile da circa tre anni e che si limitava a una botta e via con Mashburn, che di eredi non voleva nemmeno sentirne parlare. Questo significava che Lisbon non stava cercando un aiuto per essere certa di rimanere incinta.

Lisbon stava cercando di rimanere in cinta, punto e basta.

All'improvviso, i nomi e le foto presero tutta un'altra dimensione, perché se Lisbon cercava di rimanere in cinta senza avere un compagno, significava solo una cosa, che quelle foto non erano di un'agenzia matrimoniale, ma di una banca dello sperma. Banca dello sperma, donatori, donatori, uomini, uomini… fotografie. Le fotografie, le fotografie ed i profili che Lisbon aveva nelle cartellette. Quelli davvero non erano uomini con cui voleva uscire, quelli erano gli uomini con cui lei avrebbe potuto presto avere un figlio, o una figlia.

Una strana sensazione lo colpì, quasi lei lo avesse tradito, ma Jane si ripeté che era solo il disappunto per averla scoperta in fragranza di tenergli nascosta una tale cosa. Non vi erano altri motivi per cui il suo cuore perdeva un battito, nessun altro, davvero, non c'era ragione, non con Lorelai nella sua vita, così giovane, bella, dolce, bisognosa di amore, amata amante, così importante. No, non era assolutamente geloso. Perché, poi? Lisbon avrebbe avuto un figlio da una siringa, non certo da un altro uomo. Men che meno da quel bell'imbusto di Mashburn che non era degno di toccarla nemmeno con un dito. Ma allora, perché si sentiva così, con quella nota di disappunto che gli bruciava nel petto? Non era geloso, né tantomeno aveva desiderato che Teresa si rivolgesse a lui per avere un figlio, perché sarebbe stato insensato, no?

Poi, però, i suoi occhi caddero di nuovo sul foglio, su cui era rapportata la data della procedura, e la sensazione pungente che avvertì al cuore tornò prepotente come non mai…. La data non era recente. La data risaliva a oltre tre mesi prima. Lisbon non gli aveva semplicemente mentito. Lisbon aveva fatto qualcosa di anche peggio, gli aveva nascosto la verità.

* * *

Bertram lasciò l'ufficio di Lisbon col sorriso, molto compiaciuto, allegro come non lo era stato da molto tempo a quella parte. Jane si chiese se l'uomo sapesse cosa stesse facendo, e se fosse conscio delle conseguenze. Stava perdendo Lisbon, una dei suoi migliori agenti, ed il tutto perché le aveva offerto una posizione migliore, agente capo della sezione persone scomparse a San Francisco, dove Tommy si era recentemente stabilito con Annie e la sua nuova fiamma. Chissà se si rendeva conto che lui non sarebbe stato tanto facilmente controllabile da un altro agente capo. Aveva già dimostrato che gli altri lo indispettivano, e che la sola Lisbon era capace di controllarlo minimamente. Non aveva imparato la lezione, anni prima?

Il team aveva saputo della promozione per vie traverse, e Grace, più degli altri, si sentiva tradita da Lisbon, che ancora non aveva dato loro la notizia, permettendo che lo venissero a sapere da altri; la stessa delusione, seppure in modo minore, permeava da Rigsby, mentre Cho, impassibile come sempre, restava in silenzio. Conoscendolo come lo conosceva, Jane era piuttosto positivo che il Coreano avesse intuito la verità, se non, addirittura, la sapesse. Del team, lui era, dopotutto, quello con cui Lisbon si confidava più al momento, perciò c'era una buona possibilità che lei avesse condiviso la lieta novella col collega.

Lui era distrutto, punto e basta. Si sentiva, irrazionalmente, come se Lisbon lo avesse preso a calci dopo averlo buttato a terra. Stupido, considerato che lui le aveva sempre chiesto di fidarsi ma non aveva mai ricambiato quella fiducia, seppure per diversi motivi. Lui non diceva la verità per proteggere gli altri, lei lo faceva per ripicca, perché lui aveva il giocattolino nuovo e non la degnava più di uno sguardo.

Beh, più o meno. Lorelai non era certo un giocattolino nuovo, né Lisbon era il giocattolo vecchio. Dopotutto, lui e Lisbon non erano mai stati intimi, non nel senso fisico del termine. La loro relazione era stata del tutto diversa. La loro relazione era del tutto diversa.

A dire la verità, non era nemmeno più certo che loro due avessero alcun tipo di relazione, giunti a quel punto. Un tempo erano stati amici, una famiglia surrogata. Adesso? Adesso non credeva più di conoscerla. E non capiva il perché. Lui sarebbe stato quello che si supponeva cambiasse con la morte di John, non lei. Eppure… eppure lui non si sentiva diverso, nonostante stesse facendo questo enorme sacrificio di sforzarsi, di provare per Lori, non si sentiva più vivo o più vuoto. Lisbon, invece… la morte di John l'aveva svuotata, l'aveva depressa, fatta sentire così piccola e vuota che era arrivata a colmare quel vuoto così, in un modo che mai lui avesse creduto possibile, con un qualcosa che Jane non credeva lei avesse mai desiderato.

"Signori, immagino abbiate già sentito per via ufficiosa dell'imminente cambio al vertice della vostra unità. Non ritengo perciò che sarà per voi una sorpresa sapere che la prossima settimana Teresa Lisbon è attesa a San Francisco per iniziare a ricoprire la carica di Agente Speciale a capo dell'unità Persone Scomparse locale. Il nome del suo successore non è stato ancora deciso, tuttavia, da domani, l'agente Cho prenderà temporaneamente in mano le redini della squadra. Buon lavoro!"

Grace fece una risatina nervosa non appena il capo se ne fu andato, un suono che sembrava tanto un grugnito, e incrociò le braccia in disappunto; quando parlò, il sarcasmo era papabile nella sua voce e nelle sua parole, acide e corrosive come il più terribile dei veleni. "Bell'amica Lisbon, è stato gentile da parte sua avvisarci che se ne stava andando"

"Non so, forse la colpa è anche un po' nostra. Siamo stati sempre parecchio presi dalle nostre vite, quando non si trattava di lavoro, nell'ultimo periodo. Non credete che l'abbiamo allontanata un po' anche noi?"

"Stupidaggini! Lisbon è soltanto un'ipocrita! Ci ha sempre detto di andare da lei se avessimo avuto un problema e lei cosa fa, ci molla e se ne va a fare carriera? Bell'esempio davvero!"

"Smettetela voi due! Lisbon non è nostra madre, ha tutto il diritto di pensare alla sua carriera, considerato che ci ha sempre coperto le spalle in questi anni. Appoggiare la sua scelta è il minimo che possiamo fare, volenti e nolenti. E comunque" Cho fece una pausa, volgendo, freddo, il capo verso Jane "E comunque, il capo ha diritto ad avere una vita, una vita in cui noi non abbiamo ragione di intrometterci"

Così dicendo, Cho afferrò con rabbia la sua giacca e se ne andò, senza aggiungere altro, senza degnare di ulteriori sguardi i colleghi; Jane non poté fare altro che sogghignare sotto i baffi, certo come non mai di aver avuto ragione: Cho sapeva, o per lo meno, sospettava qualcosa. O forse, addirittura, sapeva più di quanto il mentalista pensasse, più di quanto lo stesso Coreano volesse far credere.

"Che c'è, tu non dici niente, Jane?" sibilò Van Pelt a denti stretti. Lui, alla sua domanda, inizialmente scrollò le spalle, poi prese un respiro, calcolato come ogni azione da lui sempre compiuta, e con una nonchalance che era lungi dal provare, disse ciò che era certo volessero sentirsi dire, almeno alcuni di loro.

"Cho ha ragione. Lisbon ha passato la vita a fare Santa madre Teresa, è ora che si faccia gli affari propri e si concentri su se stessa. E poi noi chi siamo per lei? Non siamo certo la sua famiglia." Van Pelt afferrò, con le lacrime di rabbia agli occhi, al borsa, e corse verso l'ascensore a passo rapido; Rigsby rimase un po' più a lungo, in piedi con le mani in tasca, a guardare Jane, con gli occhi pieni di tristezza e, forse, anche pietà; tuttavia, poi, se ne andò anche lui quando si rese conto che il suo sguardo non stava risvegliando l'amico dal suo torpore, ma lo stava solamente innervosendo, e così, anche lui, in silenzio, dipartì.

Alla fine, rimase solo Jane, solo in sala riunioni, con Lisbon chiusa nel suo ufficio a mettere in uno scatolone i ricordi di una vita passata in quelle stanze, in quei corridoi… dieci anni, aveva passato dieci anni della sua vita lì dentro, molti dei quali condivisi con quelle persone a cui stava per dire addio- metaforicamente parlando, perché le sua parole erano state dette da qualcun altro, da Bertram. Non riusciva nemmeno a essere insincera con loro fino in fondo. Per nascondere la verità, aveva avuto bisogno di nascondere sé stessa, di scappare, lontano da loro, lontano da casa, dalla sua famiglia... Sempre che quella fosse la sua casa, che loro fossero la sua famiglia. Parte di lui voleva dubitare di lei, voleva quasi odiarla, ma non ci riusciva, il suo cuore era spezzato, diviso. Voleva, ma non poteva, perché, in fondo, in fondo, la capiva, la comprendeva, e seppure non condividesse la sua scelta fino in fondo per un qualche motivo che non riusciva bene a spiegarsi, era certo che se Lisbon era giunta a quella decisione lo avesse fatto solo dopo averla ponderata accuratamente, e che forse, se stava facendo quella scelta…. Forse, quella vita che si stava costruendo, senza di lui, senza di loro, lontano da tutto e tutti, forse se la meritava, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.

Aprì la porta, senza fare rumore, e osservò Lisbon nella penombra dell'ufficio, indugiare su una foto che stava per riporre in uno degli scatoloni, le sue dita, sottili ed esili, che percorrevano i contorni delle figure. Lacrime le solcavano, in silenzio, le guance, mentre il suo sguardo era come vuoto e triste; forse, pensò Jane, guardandola in silenzio, se stava davvero così… stava facendo la scelta giusta. Qualsiasi cosa era meglio di quella sofferenza. Se stare con loro la faceva sentire così, allora stava facendo la scelta giusta. Lei non meritava di soffrire, non più, non così, non di nuovo.

"Saprò essere una buona madre" disse, col sorriso sul volto, risplendente ma ancora un po' triste, voltandosi verso Jane, e lui rise, incrociando le braccia e avvicinandosi alla scrivania, guardandola. Lisbon lo sapeva. Sapeva che alcune settimane prima lui aveva forzato il suo ufficio, sapeva che aveva visto le cartellette. Sapeva che lui sapeva. E sembrava non le importarle. Non era certo che la cosa gli piacesse, ma di nuovo spinse via, lontano, quel pensiero. "So che molti mi diranno che sono stata egoista, diavolo, James me lo ha detto, ma so che sarò una buona madre. So che posso rendere questo bambino felice, so che lo farò, ma non avrei mai potuto farlo, se avessi aspettato che il principe azzurro arrivasse in sella al suo cavallo bianco."

Jane sorrise di rimando, la sua mente che volva a tutte le volte che lei si era trovata con un bambino, la sua gioia, il suo calore. Davvero non lo aveva capito prima, che Lisbon desiderava farsi una famiglia? "Lisbon, non devi giustificarti con me. Insomma, io sono il re degli egoisti, e poi, credo che un po' di sano egoismo non potrebbe che farti bene, dopo che hai passato la vita a preoccuparti per gli altri. Devi pensare a te stessa ora. E comunque, concordo con te. Sarai una brava madre"

"Il medico mi ha consigliato di aspettare la fine del primo trimestre per dirlo. Alla mia età non si è mai abbastanza certi, e il rischio è ancora maggiore per via delle cure. Probabilmente passerò i prossimi sei mesi a fare controlli su controlli." Sorrise, mentre gli occhi cadevano sul grembo e sulla sua stessa mano che lo accarezzava con rilassanti movimenti concentrici.

"Davvero, Lisbon, non ci devi nessuna spiegazione." Le disse lui con voce bassa e suadente, un respiro caldo sul collo della donna, e solo allora lei si rese conto di quanto Jane fosse vicino a lei. Una mano di lui si posò, possessiva, sulla di lei spalla, mentre l'altra iniziò a percorrere come la sua il ventre colmo di vita; Lisbon avvertì Jane chinarsi su di lei, e si voltò affinché le loro labbra si incontrassero, di istinto; ma le labbra dell'uomo ricaddero sulla sua guancia, lontano dalle labbra dove lei lo aveva desiderato più a lungo di quanto avesse mai voluto ammettere. "Sono felice di averti conosciuta" le sussurrò, ricordandosi all'improvviso che a casa aveva una donna che lo amava e che lui amava a sua volta, prima di andarsene come era entrato, in silenzio, senza dire nulla, senza aggiungere altro.

E Lisbon lo guardò andarsene, massaggiando di nuovo il ventre, con le lacrime agli occhi. Quel bambino non avrebbe avuto un padre- né reale né surrogato - ma almeno avrebbe avuto lei. Non avrebbe avuto un padre per lo stesso motivo per cui lei era ancora sola e senza la creatura dentro di lei sarebbe potuta esserlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. I principi azzurri non esistevano, e se lo facevano, erano di altre, e lei lo sapeva bene, perché il principe dei suoi sogni esisteva, ma era di un'altra, lo era sempre stato. Un tempo, era stato di un fantasma, e adesso apparteneva a Lorelai, e se n'era appena andato dandole le spalle.

Jane le aveva detto tutto senza dirle nulla, le aveva fatto capire ogni cosa, la realtà dei fatti, senza proferire parola. Anche se avesse voluto, non sarebbe potuto essere più chiaro, e forse, tutto sommato, aveva di che essere grata. Avrebbe forse preferito la sua pietà, o una menzogna? No, sapeva di non meritare nulla di tutto questo, ed era… sollevata che il senso di colpa dell'uomo, che il suo desiderio di ricambiare i mille e mille favori che lei gli aveva fatto nel corso degli anni, non lo avesse portato ad illuderla, a farle false promesse. Non sarebbe stato giusto per lei, per Jane, per Lorelai, ma soprattutto per il piccolo che portava in grembo. Molto meglio la verità, per quanto facesse male, per quanto le spezzasse il cuore.

* * *

Aveva girato per ore, per le strade di Sacramento, prima di avere il coraggio di tornare a casa, in quell'appartamento, però, che non riusciva a sentire suo. Lo aveva acquistato con il preciso intento di far capire a Lorelai che aveva intenzione serie con lei, che non si trattava più di solo sesso, e che voleva poter di nuovo essere felice, avere una famiglia, ma più ci provava, più sentiva che c'era qualcosa che lo tratteneva.

Odiava sentirsi così.

La morte di John avrebbe dovuto liberarlo, ma non era stato così. Forse perché il colpo mortale era aspettato ad un altro essere umano, Jane, a dispetto di ciò che continuava a ripetere a tutti, non si era ancora ripreso del tutto. Non riusciva a dimenticare il passato, a lasciarselo alle spalle. Non che potesse davvero dimenticarlo. Angela e Charlotte erano state la sua vita, e avrebbero sempre avuto un posto nel suo cuore, ma soprattutto, come poteva scordare che se non fosse stato per lui, per il suo desiderio di fame e denaro, sarebbero state ancora con lui? Come dimenticare che Angela lo aveva supplicato di voltare pagina, e di non presentarsi a quello show quella sera?

Non poteva, non voleva, e non lo credeva nemmeno possibile. Contrariamente a Lorelai, che esigeva che lui lo facesse, che si lasciasse tutto alle spalle. Perché continuare al CBI quando poteva fare l'investigatore privato? Perché vivere in hotel quando poteva avere una casa, vendendo un paio delle sue macchine d'epoca? Perché portare ancora la fede al dito, quando sua moglie era morta da oltre dieci anni, e lui passava ogni notte con lei?

La capiva, ma non condivideva i suoi pensieri. Non era pronto, e non era certo di meritarselo. Una nuova vita? Perché avrebbe dovuto volerla? Stava bene così, aveva finalmente un equilibrio, fragile, ma lo aveva, e non se la sentiva di rischiare di ricadere nel tunnel della pazzia. Aveva bisogno dei suoi punti di riferimento.

Ma ne aveva appena perso uno.

Lisbon se ne stava andando, stava lasciandosi tutto alle spalle, stava facendo la scelta che lui avrebbe dovuto fare fin dal principio, fin dal giorno in cui John era morto. Lei aveva avuto coraggio, lui no. Ma questa non era una novità, era ben noto che lui fosse un codardo. Il fatto era che non era quello a farlo pensare, a ferirlo nel profondo in un modo che non aveva mai preso nemmeno in considerazione.

Lui non aveva capito. E lei non si era confidata.

Lisbon aveva chiuso quel capitolo della sua vita, aveva avuto il coraggio, nonostante la paura ed il dubbio, di voltare pagina. Lei aveva desiderato una cosa, e aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per ottenerla. E l'aveva fatto. E l'aveva tagliato fuori. A buona ragione- dopotutto, era stato sempre lui che l'aveva allontanata più e più volte, ma nel corso degli anni si era insinuato nella sua mente il dubbio che Lisbon provasse ben più che semplice amicizia per lui. Lei aveva un debole per lui, era ben risaputo, ma aveva creduto che la cosa fosse più profonda di questo. Non pensava di piacerle- era convinto che lei lo amasse. Evidentemente, si sbagliava.

"Rick, sei tu?" mentre gettava le chiavi sul mobile dell'ingresso, nuovo come tutto quello che c'era nell'ultramoderno appartamento che Lorelai aveva guardato sognate pochi mesi prima, Jane sentì la voce, un po' insicura, della donna con cui aveva scelto di condividere quel periodo della sua vita.

Lorelai.

Lorelai era tutto quello che un uomo avrebbe potuto desiderare- e molto probabilmente, il tipo di donna per cui il suo vecchio io sarebbe andato pazzo. Era giovane e bella, elegante, benestante, sofisticata, intelligente, di buone maniere ma con quel briciolo di superiorità che non guastava, che tuttavia non le impediva di assecondare il suo compagno quel tanto che bastava. In poche parole: era perfetta, non fosse stato per i momenti di insicurezza e di caparbietà che alternava nell'ultimo periodo, assieme alle assillanti richieste di fare qualcosa per mettere a posto le cose tra loro, regolarizzarle.

Altresì detto: voleva un anello al dito.

"Uhm, si, scusa. Bertram ha tenuto un piccolo party di addio per Lisbon, avrei dovuto chiamare" lei gli si avvicino, e si accoccolò al fianco dell'uomo, che col sorriso- tirato – le diede un leggero bacio sui capelli, mentre le bugie scorrevano dalle sue labbra come acqua corrente. Non era vero, pensò, ma aveva bisogno, voglia di parlarne, e quello era l'unico modo in cui poteva rompere il ghiaccio.

"Oh, no, sapeva che stavi lavorando ad una caso" gli sorrise, poi, con un leggero ghigno di soddisfazione, si sedette su una sedia, accavallando le gambe con fare sexy e finta nonchalance. "Lisbon se ne va? Non me lo avevi detto…"

"Tecnicamente non lo sapevo fino a stasera. E' stata una specie di decisione dell'ultima ora. Si è liberata una posizione a San Francisco, e appena hanno accennato la cosa, lei ha detto sì. Annie vive lì con Tommy, credo le manchino."

"Uhm? Chi? È il suo ragazzo, per caso?" chiese distrattamente. Lui, che intanto era andato a posare la giacca, si fermò, e osservò la donna davanti a lui, a cui sembrava importare poco della sua vita, o meglio, di ciò che vi faceva da contorno.

"Uhm, no, è suo fratello. Teresa lo ha cresciuto lei da sola dopo che i suoi sono mancati. Annie è la figlia di lui. Credevo di averti detto di lei. Ogni tanto mi scrive… "

"Ah, sì, la ragazzina. Non dovresti darle corda, sai? Dovrebbe cercare ragazzi della sua età. Un giorno qualcuno di additerà come pedofilo…"

"Perché insegno a una ragazzina che potrebbe picchiarmi o spararmi a rubare i portafogli? Ma dai!" Rise, sedendosi accanto a lei, e cingendole le spalle con un braccio.

"Credo le farà bene."

"Sapere rubare i portafogli?"

"No, Teresa! Le farà bene andare via. Qui ormai tutti la additano come una zitella stronza a fascista. Magari via da qui riesce a darsi una calmata e trovarsi un uomo. Dio solo sa se non ne avrebbe bisogno…"

"Loro, l'unico motivo per cui ce l'hai con lei è perché è sempre piuttosto seccata con me, ma se tu stessi al CBI, credimi, nemmeno tu mi sopporteresti. Teresa è una bravissima persona, ma con una soglia di sopportazione piuttosto bassa quando si tratta di me. Come quasi tutti, del resto."

"A me piaci. E parecchio, Mr. Jane." Gli diede un baffetto sul naso, e poi corse via, probabilmente a farsi un lungo bagno alla lavanda, o alle rose, probabilmente. Quello era il tipico profumo di Lorelai. Lui, invece, con le mani in tasca e sospirando, andò in camera da letto, e prese una grossa scatola dall'armadio, e col cuore pesante, la aprì.

Il carillon della culla di Charlotte.

Caricò la molla della casetta delle api, e mentre gli insetti giravano nelle sua mani, una graziosa musichetta inondava la stanza. Erano anni che non ci pensava, ma adesso, adesso gli era venuto in mente, e non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa. Per un semplice motivo: Teresa aspettava un bambino. Per davvero. Era cosa fatta.

La musica si fermò, all'improvviso come era iniziata, e lui si sedette sul letto, gettando la giostra al sua fianco. Sospirò, coprendosi il volto con le mani, stanco, e sentì, per la prima volta da anni, il freddo metallo dell'anello contro la sua pelle; si alzò, stanco, controvoglia, debole, ma lo fece, e prese un'altra cosa dall'armadio, un foglio piegato in 4 da un'altra giacca, che aveva indossato settimane prima, grigio scura, gessata, che Lisbon adorava. Stancamente, aprì il foglio, e studiò l'immagine ed il profilo della persona che, sorridente, lo guardava a sua volta, un biondo dagli occhi azzurri che sorrideva su una spiaggia; era un intelligente ed acculturato uomo sulla quarantina, fisico atletico, piuttosto alto, un ex poliziotto che si era trasferito nel settore della sicurezza dopo aver lasciato l'Inghilterra per gli Stati Uniti. Ed era il padre del figlio di Lisbon. Ne era certo. Lo aveva capito non appena aveva visto la foto, letto la biografia.

Sarebbe potuto essere un padre, si disse Jane, mentre accartocciava il foglio, ma non lo sarebbe mai stato. Non per Teresa, e non certo per un figlio di Lorelai. Non si sentiva di avere figli, non dal lei, non ancora, per lo meno, e forse mai. Come Teresa gli aveva detto più volte- e come aveva detto anche di se stessa - non erano di certo più ragazzini, non stavano ringiovanendo e gli anni, e la vita, iniziano a pesare un po' troppo sulle spalle.

Lei, però, lo aveva fatto: Lisbon aveva vinto le sue insicurezza, abbattuto i muri che si era costruita nel corso degli anni per proteggersi da tutto e da tutti, aveva vinto le sue paure perdonando e accettando quello che le era accaduto. Aveva dimostrato di essere forte, di essere arrivata ad un punto della sua vita in cui, finalmente, era in pace con se stessa.

Non per la prima volta, il video-trappola che aveva filmato per Erica Flynn ritornò, prepotente, nei suoi pensieri, ma stavolta, si rese conto che quel giorno aveva usato il verbo sbagliato. Quel giorno, aveva usato il verbo "era", riferendosi ad Angela, ma aveva commesso un errore. Perché ora c'era una persona che si fidava di lui e di cui lui si fidava, una persona migliore di lui che aveva visto il suo alto peggiore ma non aveva certo smesso di accettarlo per questo, una persona forte, una persona sicura ed in pace con se stessa. L'aveva avuta accanto e l'aveva persa, tutto perché aveva avuto paura. L'aveva tenuta lontana perché non capiva cosa provava per lei. L'aveva tenuta lontana per proteggerla. E poi era arrivata Lorelai, piacevole distrazione all'inizio, comodità poi, e ora…

Prese la scatola dal comodino e la fissò, mentre ancora una volta sentiva il peso dell'anello al suo dito. Era ora di farlo, doveva farlo.

Teresa non sarebbe di certo tronata per lui. Non lo voleva, era poco ma sicuro.

* * *

Erano circa dieci anni che non si sentiva così rilassata.

Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui era stata in pieno controllo di sé, che aveva scordato che cosa si provasse. Aveva il controllo della sua vita, il controllo della sua carriera, perfino il controllo del suo team, cosa che, doveva ammetterlo, aveva dimenticato. Come aveva dimenticato cosa significasse fare il proprio lavoro senza Jane. Lo aveva avuto intorno talmente tanto a lungo che ormai si era abituata alla sua presenza, al suo modo poco consono di risolvere i casi, era divenuto come una sua estensione. La prima settimana era andata nel panico, aveva passato giorni e giorni chiusa nel suo nuovo ufficio, con le mani che le tremavano, perché era certa che senza di lui non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

Si era sbagliata.

Il suo team –l'ispanico specialista di gang Ramirez, l'informatica Eric e l'interrogatore Dell – era più che bravo in quello che faceva, ed in poche settimane era riuscita ad eguagliare i risultati raggiunti a Sacramento. Non avevano Jane, non avevano nessun consulente, a dirla tutta, ma le cose non andavano così male. Se la cavavano alla grande. Era brava nel suo lavoro, non aveva bisogno di Jane per risolvere i casi – anzi, l'opposto. Senza Jane, non passava guai con i suoi superiori. Senza Jane, non aveva i pubblici ministeri che le soffiavano sul collo per tecnicalità. Senza Jane, non c'era bisogno che ricorresse a trucchetti per chiudere le indagini, né che mettesse a rischio la sua vita.

Ma le mancava, Dio se le mancava.

Le mancava tutto il team, a dirla tutta, seppure non avesse avuto eccessivi contatti con loro. Non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva come comportarsi, e come in quasi tutte le occasioni in cui si trovava ad avere a che fare con i suoi sottoposti, o ex, si trovava a disagio, si sentiva di nuovo l'adolescente imbranata che era stata in gioventù. E poi… poi si sentiva in colpa per non aver condiviso, per non aver ammesso, e non sapeva davvero come gestire la cosa – la notizia della gravidanza. Cho non ne era stato sorpreso, ma, come suo solito, si limitava al minimo numero possibile di domande, il più impersonali possibili; Rigsby aveva finito per parlare dell'ultimo show televisivo, e paragonare le loro esperienze di neo-genitori non gli era nemmeno passato per il cervello; Grace si era convinta che Lisbon stesse scappando d auna relazione autolesionista (emozionalmente, non fisicamente) e che l'uomo dell'ora non volesse prendersi le sue responsabilità. E non, non parlava di Mashburn. Era ironico, che Grace si fosse convinta che lei e Jane fossero stati a letto insieme, quando lui non lo sapeva nemmeno che lei esisteva.

Non negava, però, che ci aveva pensato.

Aveva fantasticato su Jane, più e più volte in passato, ed a un certo punto, sì, se lo era anche chiesto, come sarebbe stato portare in grembo un figlio suo, ma Jane non si era mai reso conto che lei esistesse; c'erano altre donne a cui pensare, non certo il capo cinico e stronzo e maschiaccio. Per questo aveva preso in mano le redini del problema, seppure la notte avesse ancora pianto- e lo stesse ancora facendo – perché desiderava, folle, che lui si svegliasse e si rendesse conto che lei era lì, che era lei, che era sempre stata lei, e che sì, poteva essere di nuovo un marito, di nuovo un padre, e che poteva essere lei la sua donna, loro il bambino…

Non era successo.

Jane non aveva avuto strane epifanie, tutt'altro, a dirla tutta, e lei, ora, era sola, volente o nolente. Oh, certo, aveva Tommy e Annie, ma non era la stessa cosa. Loro erano la loro famiglia, ma non avrebbero potuto prendere il posto di un padre, e non sarebbero potuti essere la sua fianco come solo un compagno avrebbe potuto fare. Era in quei momenti che stava male, in quegli istanti che piangeva. Come quando, solo pochi giorni prima, il medico le aveva annunciato l'arrivo di una bambina, era stata felice, una piccola da viziare, una principessa, ma era sola, non aveva nessuno con cui condividere quella notizia, nessuno che potesse attendere con quella stessa trepidazione l'arrivo della piccola… era sola, e da sola lo stava facendo, di sua scelta. In teoria, tutto andava bene, tutto era perfetto, ma era triste, svuotata, e le mancava quella casa a cui ora non poteva più fare ritorno. Sarebbe passata, si diceva, sfiorando col un sorriso triste il suo ventre. Con l'arrivo della piccola, la sua vita avrebbe finalmente avuto il senso che mai aveva avuto, sarebbe stata, se non perfetta né completa…. Sarebbe stato quello che più si avvicinava ad un senso di perfezione e completezza che mai e poi mai aveva provato prima di allora. Perché non sarebbe più stata sola, non avrebbe più avuto solo una casa vuota ed il suo lavoro. Presto, avrebbe avuto la sua piccola a cui pensare. Ma non era ancora giunto quel momento, non aveva ancora stretto il fagottino rosa tra le braccia, perché, Lisbon lo sapeva, solo allora la realtà si sarebbe finalmente manifestata in tutta la sua grandiosità, solo allora avrebbe capito cosa significasse essere madre, cosa avrebbe fatto per lei, solo allora avrebbe potuto mettersi tutto alle spalle e dimenticare le delusioni e le promesse vuote che le erano state fatte.

Credeva fosse così, e forse, in parte, aveva ragione, ma quando, quell'assolato pomeriggio, davanti a un chiosco di brioches, sentì la familiare voce chiamarla per nome, tutto, o quasi, cambiò, e una piccola luce, una fiammella di speranza, tornò a inondare il suo mondo.

"Teresa? Sei tu? Cosa ci fai qui?" Si voltò, e in silenzio sorrise all'uomo, un po' timidamente, a dirla tutta. Erano passati oltre due mesi dall'ultima volta in cui aveva sentito Mashburn, e ancora di più dall'ultima volta in cui era stata ospite gradita del suo letto, e mai aveva condiviso con lui il suo desiderio di maternità, conscio che spaventare quell'uomo, che tutto sommato era suo amico, sarebbe stato inutile. Perché fargli- lasciargli -credere che desiderava un figlio da lui, quando invece non era così?

"Ci lavoro. Sono il responsabile dell'unità persone scomparse qui a San Francisco, ora" rispose, arrossendo, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo ventre, che ormai faceva bella mostra di sé di fronte al mondo rivelando a tutto e tutti la sua gravidanza. Inconsciamente, una mano si posò su quello stesso ventre, coperto dal fresco top pre-maman di seta beige, svolazzante, quasi avesse voluto difendere da qualche attacco la creatura.

"Accidenti, abbiamo fatto carriera, eh?" incrociò le braccia appoggiandosi al vicino tavolo da pic-nic, e mentre lei continuava ad arrossire, la guardava con ammirazione, con un sorriso gigante, brillante. "Dio, sei… sei davvero bellissima, Teresa. La gravidanza ti rende ancora più bella e… misteriosa." Arrossì, morendosi le labbra, e di nuovo si massaggiò il ventre, nonostante stavolta fosse per compiacimento. "Patrick non dovrebbe permettere che una donna così bella stia lontano dalla sua vista. Incinta o no, gli uomini si fanno delle idee, sai? Se fossi la madre di mio figlio, non che io ne sappia qualcosa sull'argomento, non ti perderei mai di vista, nemmeno per attimo."

Teresa si irrigidì, e la amnio che aveva accarezzato il ventre fino ad un attimo prima si fermò, afferrando e stringendo un pezzo di stoffa del top più forte che poteva, mentre teneva gli occhi serrati, stretti, cercando di soffocare le lacrime. La felicità, la gioia e la spensieratezza che fino ad un attimo prima l'avevano pervasa di nuovo scomparvero, e tristezza e senso di colpa bussarono nuovamente con prepotenza alle porte del suo io. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Walt. Jane non è il padre della mia bambina. Non capisco perché la gente si faccia quest'idea."

Mashburn lasciò cade le braccia lungo i fianchi e si morse la lingua quando vide il volto di Teresa rabbuiarsi. Era chiaro oc eh aveva sbagliato, o che, se quel bambino fosse stato di Jane, era stato in qualche modo rifiutato- una cosa non così strana, fosse stata anche vera, visto cosa era accaduto alla primogenita dell'uomo. "Oh" si limitò a dire. "E'…"chiese timidamente, indicando con un dito se stesso e poi il ventre della donna.

"NO!" replicò lei, indignata, la sua voce così acuta che sembrò un urlo. Certo, lo sapeva, Walt non era esperto di bambini, né sentiva il desiderio di avere figli, non più, dopo la rottura del suo primo fidanzamento, anni prima, ma ormai erano anni che si frequentavano sporadicamente parlandosi relativamente spesso. Walt non sarebbe mai stato la sua scelta in fatto di mariti, ma di certo, non per questo, sarebbe stata in grado di tenergli nascosta una cosa del genere, se mai fosse accaduta. E non era accaduta. "Ho… uhm… preferito l'opzione della… procreazione artificiale." Ammise, chiudendo gli occhi per la vergogna. Non che dovesse davvero vergognarsi, né dovesse difendersi con lui. Non gli doveva alcuna spiegazione.

"Oh… _oh! _Si, certo, scusa, solo, è che… ho sempre pensato che… credevo che Jane fosse…. Come dire…. Interessato. Ricordo chiaramente pupille dilatate e un torvo sguardo omicida nei miei riguardi…" fece una pausa, vedendo che l'argomento la metteva a disagio, e che a stento Teresa soffocava le lacrime.

Scrollò le spalle, con un sorriso che però era chiaramente tirato, chiaramente amaro. "Beh, lo pensavate in tanti, ma non è così. Posso dire con assoluta sicurezza che Jane non è interessato alla sottoscritta." A dirla tutta, conosceva almeno due motivi per cui aveva la certezza che lui non fosse minimamente interessato a lei, ma li tenne per sé. Non aveva la benché minima voglia di spiegare cosa non andasse nella sua vita, o peggio, in lei, o nella sua meravigliosa bambina.

"Beh, allora, in questo caso, per farmi perdonare della mia insensibilità e della mia mancata presenza nei mesi passati, credo proprio che dovremmo fare qualcosa al riguardo… cena per le signore?" Cinse le spalle della donna con un braccio, sorridendo dolce e sincero, un sorriso molto diverso da quello che Jane troppo spesso le aveva riservato (un sorriso falso, manipolatore, e triste, si ripeté, ancora e ancora, per l'ennesima volta)e la guidò lontano da dove si trovavano, verso la sua macchina, senza darle tempo di obbiettare. Non che Teresa lo avrebbe mai fatto. La distrazione le sarebbe servita, ed era più che benvenuta.

Per una sera, non avrebbe pensato alla lettera che aveva ricevuto diverse settimane prima, e che le aveva fatto sanguinare il cuore con al piena consapevolezza che tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato non si sarebbe mai realizzato, che tutti i songi erano ormai svaniti. Niente epifanie per Jane, e niente speranza per lei.

* * *

Avevano avuto un caso a San Francisco; non stavano lavorando né con Lisbon, né con la sua squadra; a dirla tutta, non l'avevano nemmeno intravista, dato che, a detta dei colleghi, era già in maternità, ma Jane non ce l'aveva fatta, non aveva resistito. Appena aveva saputo dove sarebbero andati, era corso a casa, e mentre Lorelai era distratta, aveva preso il carillon che era stato di Charlotte, con la chiara intenzione di darglielo, di vederla, di parlarle.

Sentiva la sua mancanza.

Il lavoro, senza di lei, era noioso, e fare arrabbiare Cho non dava la benché minima soddisfazione, soprattutto perché Cho non si arrabbiava, si limitava ad abbandonarlo dove si trovava senza cambiare espressione. E poi, di certo non poteva giocare al marito e moglie sotto copertura con Cho, se non in certe particolari situazioni, in cui, in tutta franchezza, temeva per la propria virtù.

Ma non era solo questo. Gli mancava stare in ufficio fino a tardi sentendola battere al computer, gli mancava darle una brioches o il caffè, nelle mattine in cui era particolarmente tesa o nervosa, gli mancava perfino fare animaletti con l'origami per farsi perdonare - Grace non li apprezzava allo stesso modo- ma soprattutto, gli mancava sentirle dire che si preoccupava per lui.

Doveva vederla. Doveva parlarle. Doveva capire.

Aveva saputo molte cose, curiosando in giro tra i colleghi della donna, sapeva che il bambino – una bambina, che era certo avrebbe avuto i capelli scuri ribelli della madre e sarebbe stata una piccola principessa viziata - - non era ancora nato, ma che, tuttavia, Teresa era già a casa, in riposo, sentendo appieno il carico della gravidanza sul suo fragile corpo. E aveva saputo dove poterla trovare, quella casa in cui lei si trovava, e quando l'aveva vista, non era rimasto per nulla sorpreso: quella casa, quella cassa perfetta, che gli faceva brillare gli occhi, era la casa di una famiglia.

Suonò il campanello, una, due, tre volte, fino a che la porta non si aprì, ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio, col respiro che gli moriva in bocca, Teresa sorpreso di vederselo lì, con un carillon da culla in mano, nervoso, ma felice allo stesso tempo, e Jane… Jane, semplicemente, non poteva staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Sapeva che le donne divenivano splendenti, meravigliose in gravidanza- era stato padre, dopotutto – ma credeva che fosse un sentimento provato solo dai compagni di quelle donne; tuttavia, non sembrava essere il caso, perché Teresa era… non aveva parole. Teresa era meravigliosa, con i jeans a vita bassa e la camicetta bianca che le copriva il pancione di quasi nove mesi, un netto contrasto con i lunghi e sciolti capelli scuri, che le ricadevano in morbide onde naturali sulle spalle e lungo la schiena; la pelle, molto chiara per una donna che aveva vissuto per oltre metà della sua vita in California, non aveva mutato tonalità, m aveva guadagnato in lucentezza, splendore, luminosità. Era come se Teresa fosse un sole che irradiava con la sua luce tutto quello che le stava accanto, come una sorta di Dea genitrice delle leggende orientali.

"Jane…" sussurrò lei con la voce rotta, un sussurro roco così basso che l'uomo dovette quasi leggerle le labbra per capire che era il suo nome che lei aveva pronunciato con stupore e un misto di gioia.

Lui non parlò, ma, istintivamente, quasi fosse stato colto da un'epifania, si mosse verso di lei, come quell'ultima sera; stavolta, però, non avrebbe avuto ripensamenti, stavolta sarebbe andato fino in fondo, non avrebbe perso altro tempo, non poteva più permetterselo, o sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Mentre lei sfiorava il gilet con i palmi, Jane posò una mano sulla spalla, per avvicinarla ulteriormente al proprio corpo, e con l'altra sfiorò, possessivo, il ventre rigonfio di vita; le loro bocche erano, finalmente, a pochi millimetri di distanza, già socchiuse, quando una voce dall'interno della casa li distolse dal loro obbiettivo, dal loro desiderio, riportandoli bruscamente alla realtà, una realtà in cui lui aveva Lorelai, e in cui lei attendeva un figlio, non suo, non di lui.

A quanto pareva, però, Teresa aveva già trovato un padre surrogato per la sua creatura.

"Teresa, che ne dici di Samantha? O magari Jessica o Luce… credo proprio che dovresti deciderti, davvero credi che saprai il suo nome quando l'avrai in braccio? Non dico di essere un esperto in maniera, però… ehi, che ne dici di Alice? Come Alice nel paese delle meraviglie…." Walt, sorridente e con un libro di nomi rosa in mano, si fermò in mezzo al corridoio quando vide il biondo alla porta, trasalire e ingoiare a vuoto, occhi vuoti e colmi di rabbia, il famoso sguardo assassino che era certo di aver visto in più di un'occasione nel corso degli anni. "Jane…"

"Teresa aveva paura di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie da piccola, perciò le escluderei, ma, uhm, comunque…. scusatemi, non volevo intromettermi. Ho solo portato un pensiero per la bambina." Diede il giocattolino nelle mani della donna, e fece per darle come quella notte, un bacio sulla guancia, ma non poté fare nemmeno quello, non ce la fece, non con Mashburn sulla soglia con in mano un libro su cui era scritto il nome che Teresa avrebbe dato alla sua bambina, una bambina che non il mentalista avrebbe visto crescere, ma il miliardario. Teresa non aveva voluto dirgli di essere incinta. Teresa non gli aveva chiesto di fare da padre alla creatura, né come surrogato, né come padre biologico. Teresa non lo aveva voluto.

Teresa aveva scelto Mashburn.

Teresa aveva scelto Mashburn, ed ora era troppo tardi per farle cambiare idea, troppo tardi per lei, che aveva un padre per la piccola, e troppo tardi per lui, che era ormai prossimo, nonostante fosse ancora un po' riluttante, alle nozze con Lorelai. Non sapeva cosa gli fosse passato per la testa, cosa avesse pensato di fare, quella ormai era la sua vita, e avrebbe dovuto accettarla così com'era, non tentare la sorte con storielle assurde e castelli campati per aria. Teresa non era sua, non lo era mai stata, né mai lo sarebbe stata.

Se ne andò via, soffocando le lacrime, mentre lei tentava di farlo tornare a sé, di chiamarlo. Non la sentiva, forse perché non voleva sentirla, e se ne infischiò delle grida, delle lacrime della donna che lo richiamava a sé, che diceva di aspettare, di ascoltare… Non poteva farlo, si disse, era sbagliato, era tutto così terribilmente sbagliato…

Ma soprattutto, lui non ne aveva alcun diritto di ascoltarla, né di chiedere spiegazioni. Teresa e la creatura non erano sue come lui non era loro. Lei, loro, appartenevano ad un altro, come lui apparteneva ad un'altra donna. In un'altra vita, un altro mondo, avrebbe potuta averla, ma in questo l'aveva persa perché era stato troppo codardo, troppo orgoglioso per inseguire quello che aveva sempre desiderato, e adesso era tardi.

Sarebbe dovuto restare a casa, si disse. Sarebbe dovuto restare a casa a organizzare le sue nozze con Lorelai, invece di sperare e sognare. I sogni non si realizzavano, mai, si disse, non per quelli come lui, almeno. E dopotutto, lo sapeva: quell'agognata felicità, lui non la meritava. Lui non la meritava, ma lei sì, e se quell'uomo era quello che lei aveva scelto, così doveva essere; restava però che il cuore gli faceva male, e che il rimpianto riempiva il suo essere, ma era troppo tardi. Era troppo tardi, e non era giusto, per nessuno, per lei, per Walt e per Lorelai.

Nemmeno per lui, ma lui non era importante, non era degno. Non lo era mai stato. Né mai lo sarebbe stato.

* * *

Lorelai aveva deciso di sposarsi in chiesa.

Il matrimonio religioso non era mai stato una cosa che lui aveva desiderato, né in cui aveva creduto. Non lo aveva fatto in gioventù, quando era cinico e avido, né lo aveva fatto dopo, quando credere in un potere superiore che desiderava la sofferenza, la morte di una creatura innocente quale era una bambina era diventato troppo doloroso, troppo difficile da concepire. Perciò no, lui non voleva il matrimonio religioso. Ma non era contrario, non se faceva felice Lorelai. E Lorelai aveva bisogno di essere felice, aveva bisogno di essere certa che lui fosse lì, con lei, che era lei che Jane aveva scelto. Perché spesso si chiedeva dove fosse, a chi volasse il suo pensiero, e per quanto amareggiasse lo stesso uomo, molte volte il suo pensiero non era rivolto alla prima moglie, ma a quella donna che lui non aveva mai avuto. Teresa.

Il bambino sarebbe nato a giorni, rifletté Jane, mentre, davanti allo specchio della sacrestia, dava un ultimo tocco al papillon, un'altra delle cose che Lorelai gli aveva chiesto, come pure il matrimonio sfarzoso o l'abito bianco. Il bambino- la bambina, si corresse – sarebbe nato a giorni, e lui non avrebbe mai visto quello creatura, ma soprattutto, non avrebbe mai più assistito a quella scena che tante volte gli aveva tolto il fiato, Teresa con un bambino in braccio, il suo istinto materno al pieno. Teresa aveva sempre desiderato un bambino, avrebbe dovuto capirlo tanto tempo addietro, e tanto tempo addietro avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa al riguardo, ma adesso… adesso era troppo tardi. Teresa aveva un altro, e anche lui… lui ora aveva degli obblighi verso Lorelai, volente o nolente.

"Rick?" il suo nome sussurrato con tale preoccupazione non era una novità, ma Jane credeva che Lorelai avesse passato quella fase in cui temeva che un'altra donna lo avrebbe portato via da lei, o che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di impegnarsi pienamente con lei, tuttavia, quella voce spezzata, bassa, colma di lacrime non piante e di dubbio raccontava un'altra storia.

Si voltò verso di lei, sulla porta socchiusa, con indosso l'abito bianco, lungo, con lo strascico ed il velo di pizzo antico che aveva fatto venire dalla Spagna, e le sorrise, certo che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a darle tutto quello che voleva, tutto quello che lei desiderava e si meritava. Lorelai gli aveva dato la spinta necessaria ad andare avanti, era il minimo che lui ricambiasse il suo amore. E poi… poi, cos'altro avrebbe potuto desiderare dalla vita? Lorelai era la donna perfetta. Doveva darsi una calmata, doveva decidersi ad accettare la vita, ed essere grato che lei si fosse innamorata proprio di lui.

"Ehy, ma non eri tu quella che diceva che lo sposa e lo sposo non si devano incontrare il giorno del matrimonio e che, soprattutto, l'abito da sposa è un tabù fino alla camminata davanti all'altare?" le chiese, scherzando, raggiungendola e dandole un veloce bacio sulle labbra; Lorelai, però, non rispose, ma si irrigidì, cupa.

"Un tuo vecchio amico vorrebbe parlarti. Si tratta di Teresa." Fece una pausa, abbassando il viso, gli occhi semichiusi e lacrimanti, e quando parlò, la sua voce fu sola mente più un sussurro. "Perché non me lo hai detto?"

Rise, cinico, nervoso, deluso, arrabbiato. Aveva capito di cosa la donna stesse parlando, come aveva capito quali fossero le conclusioni a cui era arrivata, conclusioni sbagliate, affrettate, cose che non avrebbe mai dovuto concepire o prendere in considerazione, non se lo conosceva come diceva di fare. "Andiamo, lo so che non ti sarebbe interessato! A te Teresa non è mai piaciuta, la chiamavi una… zitella stronza e fascista credo sia l'espressione che usavi più spesso per descriverla."

"NON MI PIACEVA PERCHE' ERA INNMAORATA DI TE!"

Jane le si avvicinò, massaggiandosi i mento con una mano, e la guardò negli occhi, parlando poi lentamente, con voce bassa, quasi lei fosse stata una bambina, o in preda a una qualche crisi isterica. "Lori, Teresa ed io non siamo mai andati a letto insieme. Non so cosa immagini, ma contrariamente a quanto credeva Van Pelt, io non sono il padre di sua figlia."

"MA LEI LO VOLEVA! HO VISTO LA FOTO, E IL DONATORE CHE HA SCELTO E' LA TUA COPIA!"

"Lorelai" sibilò il suo nome per esteso "smettila di urlare, hai voluto tu il matrimonio in chiesa, non puoi comportarti così!"

"Perché non lo neghi? Perché non mi dici che sto immaginando tutto? Perché cambi discorso?" iniziò a colpirlo, i pugni che colpivano il petto di lui, che tentava di trattenerla, di calmarla, ma inutilmente. "Lori, smettila, io amo te, io ho scelto te, io sono qui e sto per sposare te…" Lorelai singhiozzò, piangendo sulla camicia di Jane, macchiandola di trucco e di gocce perlacee, per minuti che sembravano ore, mentre, al di fuori della sacrestia, il prete ed il suo diacono battevano contro il legno massiccio della porta richiamando la coppi all'ordine e alla compostezza, immaginando chissà quali scandali.

La voce di Padre Ralph, che urlava di sbrigarsi perché la cerimonia sarebbe iniziata a minuti, richiamò Lorelai alla compostezza, facendo ricomparire quell'aria pacata che la contraddistingueva, quell'aria di superiorità e perfetta compostezza che era sempre, o quasi, con lei. "Le hai regalato un carillon che era di Charlotte. Lo hai fatto perché avresti voluto che, in un mondo perfetto, quel figlio fosse stato tuo?" gli chiese a occhi bassi, rossi ma fieri e feroci, la voce tagliente come la lama di un rasoio.

"Sì" ammise infine lui dopo lunghi, interminabili istanti che parvero ore, i pugni stretti, le braccia che ricadevano ai lati del suo corpo, pesanti, quasi quella confessione avesse legato un macigno al suo essere. "Ma non ha importanza. Lei non è qui, noi sì."

"Lei non lo ama."

"Cosa….?"

"L'amico… è un tale di nome Mashburn. Il tizio della Ferrari di cui mi avevi raccontato, no? Mi ha detto… mi ha detto che eri andato da Teresa, ma te n'eri andato perché lo avevi visto. Lui… lui mi ha detto che…. Non c'è niente tra loro. Lei non lo ama, e non lo amerà mai, perché… perché lei ti ama. Lei vuole te." fece una pausa, e sorrise, quasi isterica, con le lacrime agli occhi. "e… e se tu la ami, allora non dovresti essere qui, perché faresti del male a lei e a me, e finiresti con l'odiarmi… e io non lo voglio."

"Lori…" fece per dire, ma lo bloccò, con due dita sulle labbra. Jane le sorrise, e la abbracciò, un abbraccio casto, il loro ultimo abbraccio, e le sue labbra accarezzarono la fronte della donna prima che lui aprisse la porta, trovandosi davanti padre Ralph, il suo diacono e Mashburn che, braccia incrociate e schiena contro il muro, gli sorrise con quel ghigno da gatto di Alice nel Paese delle meraviglie.

"Ehy, Walt" disse lui, scherzosamente, col suo solito sorriso malandrino, prima che quel sorriso venisse cancellato dal suo volto dal pugno chiuso che collideva con le sue mascelle. Il pugno di Walt, un pugno così forte che lo face cadere a terra. "Ehy!"

"Questo è per Teresa e per la bambina, ma soprattutto perché, a causa tua, non avrò mia una vera possibilità con quella donna meravigliosa." gli rispose, prima di offrirgli la mano per rialzarsi. "Sai, oso dire che voi bambini dovreste parlare un po' di più. Teresa non avrebbe voluto altro che fossi stato tu il padre della piccola, e tu, lasciatelo dire, ma quella sera credevo mi volessi uccidere per aver usurpato il tuo posto." Patrick scosse la testa, ridendo tra sé e sé. Walt aveva ragione. Tutto quello che era successo, era accaduto perché erano stati troppo cocciuti, troppo orgogliosi, e sì, troppo spaventati; avevano preferito non amare, piuttosto che rischiare di perdere coloro che amavano.

"Grazie di esserti preso cura di loro."

"Oh, figurati. Sono un commerciante di armi, e questa è stata la mia buona azione annuale." Scherzò, scrollando le spalle. "Comunque, Teresa in questo momento è ricoverata nel reparto di ginecologia dell'Ospedale Generale di San Francisco, stanza 412…"

"cosa.. stanno bene?"

"Credo l'abbiamo ricoverata perché stressava troppo tutti, se stessa compresa. Non dico che sia paranoica, ma a volte quella donna è un po'…."

"Oh, a Teresa piace coprire tutte le basi possibili. E' una persona precisa e scrupolosa, per questo l'ho sempre fatta impazzire!"

"Oh, sì, non dirlo a me. Il suo costante Patrick qui, Patrick là rendeva palese che avesse un debole per te. Gli unici a non averlo capito siete stati voi due, la grande detective ed il geniale mentalista." Scrollò le spalle e di nuovo rise nervosamente, prima di riprendere a parlare. "Ok, allora… Teresa dovrebbe partorire tra un paio di giorni, perciò, se ti dai una mossa, magari riesci a diventare il suo ragazzo prima che il padre di sua figlia, ok?"

Jane accennò col capo, poi si mosse, fermandosi però pochi metri dopo, voltandosi verso l'amico. "Walt, mi spiace. So che tu la…"

Mashburn scrollò le spalle, e sorrise, fermando Jane prima che potesse procedere oltre. Conosceva le parole, e contrariamente a quanto si potesse credere, quando si trattava di Teresa Lisbon, nel corso degli anni le aveva più e più volte pensate. Ma quel pensiero, quel desiderio, non si era mai concretizzato. Sapeva, aveva sempre saputo, che sarebbe stato impossibile, fin dal primo istante, ma non per questo aveva smesso di sperare. Ora, però, si trovava dinanzi al fatto compiuto. "Ah, tanto non vi siete ancora sbarazzati di me! Lo zio Walt che vizia la sua nipotina con regali da capogiro sarà una figura centrale della vostra esistenza, e vi farò detestare da vostra figlia, facendovi passare per taccagni!"

Jane sorrise, e se ne andò, di corsa. Diretto verso il suo futuro, un futuro che, stavolta, avrebbe abbracciato, per cui avrebbe lottato. Se lei lo voleva, sarebbe stato suo.

* * *

Il personale dell'ospedale lo guardava neanche fosse stato un pazzo; aveva lo smoking stropicciato, era pallido, con le occhiaie, sudato e col fiatone, e dove Walt l'aveva colpito si stava formando un livido violaceo. E sembrava in preda ad una crisi di nervi mentre correva da una parte all'altra del corridoio alla ricerca della stanza corretta. Patrick Jane non era decisamente al proprio culmine, e nessuno, ma proprio nessuno, sembrava essere mosso dal suo fascino.

"…sua moglie sta per partorire?" si voltò di scatto, e una giovane, timida e amichevole infermiera gli si parò davanti, col sorriso sulle labbra. Doveva essere ancora abbastanza giovane da credere ancora nelle favole, e, se fossero stati tutti fortunati, forse avrebbe addirittura assistito ad un lieto fine reale.

"Sì… cioè… no, non è mia moglie, è la mia….fidanzata, cioè, non lo è ancora, ma lo sarà se mi vorrà ancora, perché io non mi vorrei, ma comunque, ecco, non lo so! Dovrebbe essere ricoverata qui, ma non la trovo, perché mi hanno detto che era nella 412, ma nella 412 lei non c'è, ed io non so…"

"412? Teresa Lisbon? La detective?" Jane fece cenno di sì con la testa, concitato, seppure la definizione fosse parzialmente inesatta. "Oh, è stata spostata nell'ala delle neo-mamme… ha partorito alcune ore fa." Lei lo guardò, squadrandolo con fare interrogativo, poi, si avvicinò ulteriormente, neanche fosse stato un raro animale rinchiuso in una gabbia per essere studiato per chissà quali fini scientifici. "lei è Jane?"

"TERESA HA CHIESTO DI ME?"

"Più che chiesto… pianto. Una mia collega, piuttosto acida, ha detto che di sicuro il detective Lisbon stava chiamando la sua ragazza, perché non c'era verso che un uomo sopportasse una tale zitella acida e fascistoide."

"Jane è il mio cognome. Sono Patrick, signorina…"

"Trevor, Denise Trevor. Vuole che l'accompagni da Teresa? Credo stia ancora dormendo, ma dovrebbe svegliarsi presto. Nel frattempo, può tenere un po' in braccio sua figlia se…" mentre camminavano l'uno al fianco dell'altra, Jane storse il naso, più per rimorso che altro, e lei arrossì, capendo, dall'espressione del volto dell'uomo, che aveva corso troppo. Jane poteva essere il "Jane" di Lisbon, ma non era il padre della bambina. Il come e il perché, non la riguardavano; l'importante era che quell'uomo fosse lì per loro, e loro sole. "Eccoci. Passerò più tardi col biberon, nel caso il detective Lisbon non fosse ancora sveglia." Jane fece cenno di sì col capo, e senza ancora correggere la giovane infermiera, entrò nella stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, senza fare alcun rumore, e sempre senza fare rumore prese posto accanto al letto della donna che sapeva di amare.

Sdraiata nel letto, Teresa dormiva, con un'aria di beatitudine completa, i capelli sparsi intorno al suo capo come una corona, il sorriso sulle labbra che contrastava con i lineamenti tirati, stanchi, ma allo stesso tempo, rilassati. Al sua fianco, una piccola culla su ruote, trasparente, con un batuffolino rosa al suo interno. Un vispo e sveglio batuffolino rosa, che non sapeva ancora sorridere, ma faceva bella mostra di sé, già vanitosa, con i suoi occhietti azzurri e i due ricciolini neri che le spuntavano sul capo. La piccola- Baby Lisbon – teneva i pugni stretti, e guardava, facendo versetti silenziosi, quasi non avesse voluto svegliare la madre. Davvero aveva quasi rinunciato a questo, a una tale perfezione?

La prese in braccio, e lei iniziò a giocherellare col suo naso, facendolo ridere, una risata mista a lacrime, ma lacrime di gioia, lacrime che da tanto, troppo tempo lui non sperimentava più. " Sai, secondo me sei una Isabelle, se non fosse che tutti ti chiamerebbero Bella e se ne uscirebbero con la storia di Twilight… è un nome da principessa, antico, e tu… credimi, noi ti vizieremo. Lo zio Walt di sicuro, e io, lo spero." Fece una pausa, poi, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla piccola, prese a parlare, ma con un'altra persona. "Tua figlia ha i tuoi capelli."

"Siete molto carini insieme" sussurrò lei, sorridendo alla scena. "ha i tuoi stessi occhi. Se vi vedessero insieme, direbbero che è tua."

"Già, direbbero che è nostra." Si sedette al suo fianco, ancora con la piccola in braccio, che iniziava a scalciare e dare pugnetti, facendo piccoli capricci reclamando la sua dose di cibo. " a cosa pensi?"

"Voglio un'altra dose di qualsiasi cosa mi abbaino dato" sorrise, e lui si chinò su di lei, e stavolta, benché breve, le sua labbra sfiorarono in un casto bacio quelle di lei. "accidenti, deve essere bello forte. Credo perfino che tu sia davvero qui…."

Risero entrambi, mentre lui di nuovo la baciava, ma stavolta con più passione, e Teresa, aggrappandosi alla giacca di lui, piangeva. "Jane, credevo che oggi tu…."

"Walt si sta prendendo cura di lei" aggiunse, ridendo, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo della donna. "Io invece devo pensare a voi. Vi amo. Ti amo."

Mentre si scambiavano altre tenere effusioni, assaporandosi l'uno con l'altra come due assetati, l'infermiera tornò, con un nuovo braccialetto, e lanciò uno sguardo complice alla coppia, dicendogli con gli occhi cosa voleva sapere.

"Si chiama Isabel" iniziò lui.

"Isabel Jane" terminò lei la frase, baciandolo, suggellando così la loro promessa per il futuro. Un futuro che, stavolta, avrebbero affrontato insieme.


End file.
